Personal Slave
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Max has been kidnapped and turned into an object of Giovanni's pleasure. He prays that May and Ash will save him, but May's pregnancy is causing many problems. Can the gang overcome the obstacles and bring Max to safety? Paisshipping, advanceshipping and restlessshipping.
1. Bondage Lust

They kidnapped him, for his intelligence. The young Max Maple was locked, abandoned and dumped in a plain dark blue cell. The bluenette leaned against the cold wall, thinking of his friends, that felt so far away. He called them out as his chains banged loudly and hardly. He violently shook his legs hoping the chains would break, however his young developing body was not strong enough for the strong heavy chains. He felt the tears fall down his face, hot tears rolling down his face feeling inside his heart, he was hallow and was losing everything; or about to.

_'He will be my personal slave, from this moment forward!'_

These were the words of Giovanni. The cruel leader of the infamous gang team rocket, who schemed for world dominance. It was obvious that he wouldn't be released for a long time. He was going to be apart of Team Rocket, although he didn't know what he was going to be. Personal slave, sounded rather kinky. He had never met Giovanni before until now, but know he knew that he had the ability, to be truly terrifying. The only thing Max could do us wai for the unpredictable future.

He quickly grew tried from the the screaming, shaking and crying and his body relaxed as his emotional pain continued to blossom with his physical pain, tangled and chained together, like the silver shining heavy chains that confiscated his freedom. His glasses, were slipping from the end of his nose, the top half of his eyesight had became blurry whilst the bottom crystal clear and a dark line in the middle. He tinted his head in the opposite direction and his raw tearful eyes continued to sparkle. Max pushed his head up, and his glasses pushed up to the end of his nose, making his vision clear again.

_'A personal slave such as Max would be useful in many different ways'_

Giovanni's words remained stuck into his head, he was a use for him. "If you thought I was so useful," Max snapped to Giovanni's voice inside his head. "Why are you treating me like shit?" He screamed and the chains danced creating a loud high pitched music. Max just wanted all of this to stop. "Some one save me!" He implored begging in his tears.

The door swung open. A man wearing an orange tuxedo and with short brown hair stepped in the door. "I see you're settling in well." The man smirked as he watched the poor innocent boy struggle in the chains.  
"Can't you see I'm suffering?" Max sulked trying with all his power to get out of the chained web. "Help me will you!"

"I would love to help you," Giovanni smiled evilly as he continued watching Max's glistening eyes. "However, you're so beautiful in your pain."

"Sadist!"

"Yes, I am a sadist."

"If I'm going to be treated like this, I do not want to be your personal slave!" Max spat as he tried to kick the older man. "This is illegal, I am a minor, you should not be treating me like this!"

"You are my property now," Giovanni whispered in pride. "Your life's purpose is to live for me. Your knowledge will be used in my plans, your body will be used for my pleasure and you will look after me in my old days. Is that understood!"

"I will never be your personal slave," Max gritted his teeth in aggression.

"Then I'm afraid, I will have to watch you die!" Giovanni smirked as he saw Max shake and jump as the chains made an even greater sound. Giovanni blocked his ears until Max paused his movements. The young bluenette was squealing and wailing away in pain and agony.

Max didn't want to die at such a young age, there was so much he wanted to do and he wouldn't let a sadist, Giovanni stop him from doing whatever he wanted to do. As much as he would despise to be his slave, it was the only he could live for the time being, and he could always hope and dream that he will be rescued from his brave friends or another brave person.

"Fine, I'll be your servant," Max whispered in despair. "Just stop it."

Giovanni kneeled down and leaned over to the suffering child and gently kissed him as he played with his blue hair. This wasn't what Max had in mind when requested the pain to ease away, he was surprised that he actually liked the kiss but it felt so rough for him, and he felt so young for this.

As the kiss broke, so did the chains that had trapped him. Max stood up noticing the scratches that the chains and handcuffs had done to him, he still felt the stinging pain all over and the emotional pain was still in bloom. His legs felt twice as heavy and his face felt twice as warm. He finally lost control of his body and fainted on the stone cold floor. Giovanni carried the boy in his arms and took him away from the cell.


	2. Lost Son

Personal slave

Chapter two: Lost son

"This isn't right!" Caroline said as she crossed her arms. "Max hasn't come home yet, and it's almost eleven O'clock!" Her son, was usually home by now and if he was going to someone else's house or going somewhere, he would have alerted her straight away. She had tried calling her husband Norman for the past two hours and he was not answering. The phone was placed firmly on her ear, hearing the phone beep endlessly.

"Come on pick up Norman!" She hopelessly demanded in a hissing tone. Still no answer. She was so avidly worried for Max. He was usually home by now and she had no idea what to do. She was tempted to call the police, but she wanted to wait for Norman's advice first. She was crazy and she might end up doing something stupid. She wanted to search for him, but she didn't want to leave her house unattended to. "Max where are you?" She screamed. "You're much wiser than this, you need to get home right now!" She dropped the phone down harshly as she gritted her teeth in anger and worry.

She had no choice, she dialed 911 as quickly as possible as she placed the phone back near her ear again. She tried to calm herself down as quickly as possible with great difficulty. "Hello this is the police, how may I help you?" She sighed in relief when she heard an answer.

"Oh Hello!" Caroline said in relief. "My son is missing! And he hasn't been back home since three this afternoon."

"OK Calm down miss," The voice on the telephone said as she saw Caroline's distraught face. "Calm down, if you just give us your name and address, I'll get someone over as soon as we can to collect the details."

"Sure it's number 5 Gill street in Littleroot Town and I'm Caroline Maple." Caroline relied in a very clear voice.

"OK," The operator replied. "The police will be there shortly. Bye"

The phone call ended as Caroline dropped the phone and walked to her sofa and threw herself on the coach. Her head was buried into the pillows as she was constantly worrying about her son. He could be anywhere, he didn't call nor alert her. She was hoping with the bottom of her heart that Max was not dead. Max was a young intelligent kid who had a huge future ahead of him and his death would be nothing but an absolute waste of talent.

"Hey Caroline!" Cried the voice of her husband Norman who was finally at home for once. "Sorry I couldn't call. I was training with Ash. He's gotten better!"

"Max is missing!" Caroline announced as she interrupted her husband. "I've seen no trace of him since this morning. May is knocked up and no trace of Max! Where have I gone wrong?"

"Don't blame yourself," Norman told her as he patted her on the back. "At least the person who got her knocked up is a decent person. I'm sure Max will come home, if not, we'll call the police."

"I already have called the police!" Caroline replied in an angry tone. "How the hell is Ash a decent guy? He doesn't even know what a condom is!"

"Well, I'm happy for them and Delia seems really pleased with being a grandparent!"

"So you're playing happy families behind my back?" Caroline asked Norman with a bad tempter.

"Of course not," Norman replied as he tried to calm her down. "You're just stressed out about your children. I'm sure they will be fine."

"THEY COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!" Caroline shouted as tears rolled down her face. "May's pregnancy could ruin her life and Max could be dead. I am a bad mother! And I thought I was a good mother."

"You are a good mother," Norman told her as he leaned on her shoulder. "Things have just, having gone to plan, that's all."

There was a knock on the door, Norman stood up and made his way to his door. As he opened the door he saw the flashing lights from the police car and the officers in their suits. The navy blue uniform suited the officers blue hair greatly.

"We're here about your son." The officer told him.

"Oh yes, my wife was expecting you, please come in." Norman was followed by officer Jenny as he made his way through the living room were his wife remained upset about her children.

"OK, Mrs Maple," Officer Jenny started as she got her pen and paper ready. "We need to ask you a couple of questions regarding the disappearance of your son."

"Go ahead and ask me." Caroline requested as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"When was the last time you saw son?" Officer Jenny asked in a very professional voice.

"I last saw him today, at around three in the afternoon." Caroline admitted as she leaned next to her husband.

"Do you know anybody who would have been with him during this time?"

"Well, There's Ash, my daughter's boyfriend, Brock Slate, and loads of other people." Caroline quickly replied. She reached over to her table and grabbed her photo and placed her thumb next to Max's face in the picture. "That's him, he's a very curious person and very smart as well. I think someone's kidnaped him!"

"Why would you think he's been kidnapped?" Jenny asked as she write down the information that Caroline was giving her exactly word to word.

"He's usually home at five o clock and he has never been late for his curfew." Norman announced as he felt Caroline's pain.

"Mr Maple, have you seen your Son at all today?" Jenny asked.

"No," Norman replied truthfully. "I haven't seen him at all."

"How old is Max?"

"He's eleven," Caroline answered. "He was eleven last week."

"Do you have any idea who would kidnap your son?" Jenny asked in a rather serious way. Both of them had to think deep and hard about this, yet they had no idea who or why they would want to kidnap him at all. "Remember any kid of small detail will help us a lot. "

"No," Caroline replied. "I have no idea who would do such a thing."

"Well thank you for your time." Jenny announced as she stood up. "We'll contact you immediately if we find anything that might lead to helping you find your son."

"Thank you." Caroline and Norman both said in unison as they watched the police leave their house.

Max had opened his eyes as he quickly sat up. The chains were gone and the pain was fading like a growing flower blossoming. He had no idea weather he was happy or sad. He was pleased that those horrible and torturing chains were gone, but upset to have been so far away from the ones he loved the most. He knew that his mother would be panicking over his disappearance and worry about him constantly. Max had a gut feeling that Ash and May will save him from Giovanni, no matter how much it takes. The fact they were having a child together wouldn't stop them from saving a loved one.

In the mean time, he rested on his large comfortable bed as he thought of the memories that he had shared and the journey and paths he took.

The time where May told him and their parents that she was pregnant. She looked pretty shocked herself however, it was something Max was expecting. They had sex without a condom and they paid the price for it. "I gathered you all here for a reason," May said about four months ago as she gathered her parents over, Max simply joined in to see what was going on. "I'm not sure how to tell you, but I'll say it, I'm... pregnant!"

their parents gave a look of absolute shock. Caroline covered her shocked mouth whilst she was slightly pleased about being a grandmother at the same time. Norman looked shocked and speechless. Their own daughter, was having a child at quite a young age, so they were not sure how to react about it. Max stood there with his arms folded as he smirked. The bluenette was obviously not surprised one bit.

"I told you to use a condom, didn't I?" Max asked, although he admitted to himself that was pretty sarcastic of him. He was pretty shocked as well, being an uncle at the age of eleven was certainly not something he had in mind.

Max could never forget Brock, throwing himself at every girl he considered beautiful as Max tried to pull him away from the poor ladies. He was surprised that he didn't try anything with May and thank God he didn't because he would have probably have been an uncle at the age of eight!

He truly enjoyed his journey with Ash, Brock and his sister, May. He actually wished that May and him actually stayed and traveled to Sinnoh with them. He realized it would have been a very good thing if he did, that way it would have never have led him into this situation and even if they did try to kidnap him, they would rescue him every time they even dared to abduct him.

Just by judging his behavior, Max knew that Giovanni was an evil sadist. He had never seen someone who acted in such low behavior as him and the way he kissed him, he didn't know weather to throw up or gaze in wonder and stick to a confused state.

He saw all the scratches and all the bandages that wrapped his damaged skin. He still felt the pain in his legs and he was having a very strong difficulty moving them about. He felt like he was almost disabled and felt like his life has turned upside down. His opportunities have been stolen from him whilst in his mind, the very face and voice and movements of Giovanni had haunted him greatly. He gritted his teeth as the memories and afterthought of the kiss was taking over his mind.

All he could do was lay there and suffer with his thoughts as he waited for Ash and May to rescue him from his hell and to save him from the monster who claimed him as his new personal slave.


	3. Play The Game

Personal Slave Chapter three: Play the game

The door had opened again, as Max still remained weak in his knees. He watched as Giovanni stepped into the room. The young bluenette glared at him as the stinging on his legs still remained as he gritted his teeth. They both remained silent as the large cream cat, Persian curiously stared at Max whilst her forehead was pampered by Giovanni's hand. Persian meowed away whilst she raised her paw onto the edge of the bed, stroking the quilts with her claws. She faced Max again, then looked down on his scars and scratches and silently smiled in glee.

"When will I be able to leave?" Max asked with a tone that clearly showed he was out of breath. "When will I be able to go to the hospital?"

"Patience, my friend." Giovanni said permitting Persian to hop onto the bed next to Max. "You will be free to leave when I find that your assistance is no longer required. "

"How long will that be?" Max asked curiously. "I do hope I'm set free before my sister gives birth."

"Not to worry my child," Giovanni smirked. "You should be flattered, you will be needed for a long time."

"Couldn't you just choice someone else?" Max snapped. "Instead of kidnapping me!"

"You're intelligence is outstanding." the man pointed out. "You would be very useful in all sorts of ways. I can't just leave a person like you to die right now."

Thinking about it, Giovanni was right, he couldn't leave him to die. Into some extent he would be flattered and relieved if his life was not placed into a bitter end. He did feel a tiny bit better, and for him to say that he had outstanding intelligence, was also flattering. Still, there was nothing about the man, that made him worthy of his trust. The way Giovanni smiled, was very creepy and there was something about him, that shown he had an obvious cruel intention. "Well of course you can't," Max replied. "You don't want to let a young boy die. You could face some serious charges, on top of your criminal desires. You don't wanna go to jail do you?" He laughed and held out a smile, as he was going to try is best to play the game.

"Why no!" Giovanni had answered in a very calm manner. "You'll need some time to recover from your injuries – I understand."

"I'm glad you do." Max said trying to hide the fact that he was scared. "After I recover from my injuries, what kind of job will I be doing?"

"You will serve your new master!" announced the boss of Team Rocket. "You will be my assistant as well as assisting other members of the team as well."

"Sounds cool," Max nodded as he looked at his cuts and bandages. "So it's not just office work, practical too?"

"Of course."

"Sounds decent." No, Max didn't find any of it decent at all. It was completely immoral, but he knew if he was going to last, he was going to need his faithful intelligence and his strong backbone. For the time being, he was going to pretend to enjoy being his slave and working for Team Rocket.

"That's excellent then," Giovanni stated, he watched his precious Persian rub her head against Max's shirt. The young boy didn't seemed to be scared in the slightest. "It seems like Persian has already taken a liking for you Max," he added.

"Well, it seems like this cat has been used to a life of luxury." Max replied as he patted Persian.

"I will make some arrangements in order for your speedy recovery." Giovanni smirked as he marched out of the bedroom. "I shall see you soon." He left the room and left the door closed. Max heard the sounds of metal clinging against the door, he had a feeling that he was locked in. The persian looked up to Max with her eyes and smiled at him.

"You like then huh?" he asked the cat. Persian nodded as she fell asleep on Max's lap. Despite feeling the sudden pain and discomfort due to his injuries, he allowed her to rest on him. He did thought for a second that she was about to attack him, so he was relieved that she was being kind and gentle to him. He looked down on her and wondered how a power hungry man, could have raised this Persian to be gentle and submissive? Maybe there was a soft side to Giovanni as well.

Things were certainly going to get interesting over the passage of time. He hoped that Ash and May would rescue him, but he knew that maybe a slim chance as May goes further into her pregnancy. He then had thoughts of the pair of them, he felt sorry that the fact they had a huge responsibility. His older sister, was going to be a young mother and when she discovered that her brother had been kidnapped, he knew she was going to have massive amount of stress on her. This was unfair on May.

--

Ash felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her head. First of all, when he first asked May out, he was stuttering as anything and had no idea how to ask a girl out. He was so glad that May had said yes and that she was understanding. Yes, things did after all get a little bit spicy and there was unprotected sex. Now he had got his girlfriend pregnant, he was pretty confused and felt he was completely unprepared for this. He hadn't even told his mom yet. How on earth was he about to tell his mom? Things were hard enough for May telling her parents she was carrying his child.

He most likely lost all respect from Norman and Caroline, even though they still communicate with him, they must have still been disappointed with him. He was suppose to be older and wiser, he was three years older then May. His brunette girlfriend, May had only just turned fourteen, and Ash was sixteen. May had to train for the contest and Ash had to train for the battles.

They were both in Ash's home in Pallet town. His mother, Delia was continuing her routine of housework. He had no idea what to say to her. "May," Ash whispered as the shyness in his voice was believable. "How am I suppose to tell Mom?"

"Just tell her Ash." May told him, whilst she patted his back. "I know it's hard, it was hard for me as well. Just spill it out."

"Something tells me that she will feel bad ," he admitted. "If I told her, she might not be happy."

"Tell me what?" Delia asked as she sat next to her son in a happy manner. "You can't hide anything from me Ash, I am your mother."

"It's nothing." Ash assured his mother, although is facial expression showed otherwise.

"You're hiding something!" Delia snapped. "You will tell me now!"

"OK," he sighed. "Well, y-you m-might not l-li-like it. I got May p-pregnant."

Delia paused as she gasped in a state of shock. May noticed that she reacted a little bit similar to how her mother, Caroline had reacted. "My baby is having a baby!" She cried out, she seemed quite pleased about it, which was quite a pleasant surprise. "This is so unexpected!"

"You're not angry at me are you?" Ash asked as he was still scared of how his mother would react.

"I'm not angry at all!" Delia said in glee, hugging her son. "You are however far too young to be a father. I was fifteen when I was pregnant with you, so you guys aren't alone. Promise me one thing." Delia's palms were pressed against Ash's shoulder.

"Anything."

"Please don't make May have an abortion!" Delia begged. "If you have trouble raising this child, I'll help you take care of it."

"What's abortion?" Ash asked curiously in his typical dense manner.

"That's killing a baby inside you." May told him.

"Geez, that's awful. OK Mom, we won't have an abortion!" Ash said as he felt scared about the abortion reference. Ash was relieved that his mother was not angry at him. However, the thought of raising of child, was not going to be an easy one. On top of his training schedule, he might have to go to parent classes and May would have to go to a young mother's unit. He knew that some of the symptoms were mood swings and morning sickness and apparently strange cravings as well. He was still scared at the very thought of childhood. The butterflies were in his stomach as fear was running through his veins. He was scared, but he felt he had to be strong for May's sake.

Max was right, he should have used a condom.


	4. Mystique

**Mystique**

Months had past and nobody had heard anything from Max. Ash had even traveled to Sinnoh and Unova to see if there were any traces of Max's whereabouts. There was nothing to be found. May gave birth to Mystique last night. She turned out to be a healthy baby weighing seven pounds. The name was inspired by a lady, who in Ash's words was the greatest gym leader he ever met. Misty Waterflower had vanished without a trace. It dampened Ash's confidence. She had agreed to be the godmother of his children and she was optimistic that Max would be found safe.

Dawn and Iris had been a great help. They had offered to be the cool aunts for Mystique. They promised to shower her with the most fashionable clothes and let her play with their pokemon. Dawn and Iris had both done pretty well for themselves. Iris became the league champion of Unova, whilst Dawn won three gold medals at the Pokemon Olympics.

Brock still had no luck finding his little miss perfect. On the bright side, he was quite wealthy. He owned a day care centre designed especially for breeding as well as the gym in his town. His chansey was working at the pokemon centre, which also gave Brock some extra income. He was considering passing the business down to his siblings so he could spend more time studying for his master's degree. How Brock managed his time was beyond Ash.

Ash's pokemon journey was going to be harder. At the tender age of seventeen he had entered the first stages of parenthood. He didn't want to put his journey on hold, but at the same time he didn't want to come across as an irresponsible father. His mother was willing to food and shelter, but he didn't want to rely on his mother. He often wondered where his mother got all the money from. She didn't work, had no benefits and spent a lot of time shopping or staying at home. Ash couldn't afford everything Mystique needed by himself, but he was pleased that so many people were willing to help him.

May had Mystique fast asleep in her arms. Ash was sitting on the chair next to their bed. He gazed into his daughter's eyes and felt as if he was looking in the mirror.

"She's got your eyes," May said with a tired but genuine smile.

"I bet she'll just like you when she grows up."

"Hey honey," Delia said with excitement. She burst into the hospital room and hugged her son. "I got some good news and I also have some bad news."

Startled, Ash responded with a zoned out tone in his voice. "Really?"

"Is it something about Max?" May asked. "Is he coming to see his new niece?"

"I'm afraid there's still no information about Max," Delia confirmed. May lowered her head and became fixated with her child. Ash sighed, wishing he could have done more to find Max. "But Misty's been found safe and well. Oh and Bayleef's also been promoted."

"Bayleef's been promoted?" Ash asked. "How's Bayleef been promoted. I'm glad she's doing well at the hospital."

"The Nurse Joy rang me today. They're giving Bayleef more hours as well as a pay rise. That's going to be really good Ash. It means that you'll get more money coming in."

"So that's how you've been getting the money! But are you sure Bayleef will be okay with that?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," May replied.

"I should probably see her sometime and introduce Mystique to her. So what you said earlier... Misty's been found. Where is she now?"

"She was kidnapped," Delia told Ash. "Misty went back to Kanto and said she needed some rest."

Ash felt a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. Mystique's godmother was going to be alright and with a bit of hope, her uncle will be safe too.


	5. Silver & Iris

**Silver & Iris**

Silver knew everything his father was up to. He was disgusted. He managed to save Misty, but he couldn't find out where Giovanni had locked up Max. They were both connected to Silver's half-brother, Ash. He heard from his girlfriend, Iris that he was a father now. He hadn't heard from Ash in a while, but everything he knew about him came from Iris. He wasn't in the mood to see his new niece. He wanted to crack down what what going on with his father's broken mind.

When he rescued her, the poor girl didn't know where she was. Her black eyes and pale face made him heave whilst her painfully slim body was like lifting a feather. When Misty woke up, he gave her some of his leftover lunch. He wasn't going to have any of it anyway, he wasn't keen on soggy sandwiches and layers of butter. Misty didn't seem to mind, it must had been the first meal she had in weeks.

He remembered her frail voice whispering to take her home. So he did, with the help of his crobat. If a gym leader was damaged from the neglect then what chance did a young boy have? He had images of finding a young corpse. He was just in time to save Misty, but was convinced that he wouldn't be so lucky when it came to Max. Silver never remembered being on good terms with Giovanni. Giovanni was more focused on work and never had the time to take care of his children.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Silver picked it up. It was Iris calling him: he could tell from the image on the screen. If it was anybody other than Iris, he would have hanged up.

"Yes Iris?"

"Hi Silver."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Iris sounded as if a wave of energy had slashed down her spine. She seemed to be optimistic. "Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm having a look for Max," Silver announced. He sighed and lowered his head. His tone deepened. "I don't think I can get him out alive."

"Why is that?" Iris asked.

"When I found Misty she could hardly talk properly," Silver explained. "Max is way younger than her and I don't think he'll stand a chance. I know what my father's like. He's a greedy man. He'll do anything for money."

"Ash and May seem really optimistic that they can find Max again," Iris told Silver. "I don't know how to tell them. As far as they know, Misty is back safe and well."

"She maybe safe, but she's not well."

"We need to meet up."

"Meet up?"

"Yes, right now."

"But you're in Unova and I'm in Kanto."

"I'll fly there."

"Okay, meet me outside Pewter City Gym."

"I will!" Iris promised. "Bye love."

There was nothing else to see for Silver. He left the hideout and made his way to Pewter City. He hoped that Iris would be there by the time he got there.


	6. Gym

**Gym**

"Young love, huh?" Brock announced. Silver had met up with Iris outside Pewter City Gym, just as they said they would. The couple hugged and shared a kiss before Brock opened the door. "What bring the Unova Champion and his boyfriend over to my gym?"

"We're trying to look for Max," Iris replied.

"I don't think we're going to find him alive," Silver spat out. Brock was speechless. His face was red and bent his back as if he had been shot. Silver gazed at the man. "You know this Max very well don't you?"

"I traveled with him to Hoenn."

"Then you know Ash?" Iris said. "I traveled with him to Unova."

"Ash, Misty and I go back a long time ago," Brock murmured.

"It was Giovanni who kidnapped Max," Silver announced. He felt that he couldn't say anymore. As much as he wanted to, the words just wouldn't escape. "My... father." Brock and Iris could see it: Silver was ashamed to have Giovanni as his father. "He's been pimping Max for sex, information and money."

Brock wanted to be sick. "Was Misty's kidnapping related to Max?" Both Iris and Silver nodded. "You should both come in," Brock told them. "We've got a spare bedroom upstairs."

"Thank you," Iris responded. She forced herself to smile even though she wanted to cry. Holding hands, she and Silver entered the gym. "So have you seen Misty since she came back?"

"She was very sleepy," Brock admitted as he locked the door behind him. "But yes, she's fine. Her sisters are looking after her."

Silver sat down on a rock and patted Iris' head. "I found her in this town. Where one of Team Rocket's hideouts used to be. I was looking for Max because the last time I saw him alive was when he was tied up in one of my father's cars."

Brock crouched down and lowered his head. "Why have you not reported this to the police yet?" Brock screeched. Iris stood up in front of Silver. She was afraid that Brock would throw his fist at Silver. "Max might still be alive, and if he's dead you could have saved his life if you reported it to police."

"I guess I didn't feel like it."

"Silver wanted to find him by himself," Iris explained. "He thinks the police will look down on him. They know he's the son of the leader of Team Rocket. He's been wanted for stealing and framed for murder, but Silver's a good man. He may be ashamed of what his dad has done, but Giovanni is still his dad. He just wants his father to love him."

"I guess that's too much for him," Silver muttered. "That was all my father had to do. But he wouldn't know what love was even if it hit right in the face. He's using Max to fulfill his fantasies and make him feel loved." Silver shook his head and went on to say, "I'm an orphan as far as I'm concerned."

Iris jumped up on her feet and cuddled Silver up. "Brock's right. We have to report him. Do you want to do it now or in the morning?"

"The sooner we report it, the more time we can find Max," Brock advised. "We can go over to the police station now, or I can ring the police to come over."

"I'm feeling brave," Silver confessed. "Let's go to the police station!"


	7. Decay

**Decay**

Max didn't want to live anymore. His eyes were shattered awake from the noise outside. He knew that May would have given birth at least a couple of days ago. Giovanni had showered him with pointless gifts and fancy clothes. Last night they had candlelight supper together. Giovanni complained that Max was becoming a grumpy teenager that needed to lift his chin up.

What was there to look forward to? His dreams of being rescued by Ash and May had faded. They would be concentrating on their child and not him. As far as he knew, he had the feeling that higher authorities were searching for him. He heard that Ash had been looking all around the country for him. He wondered how Giovanni knew all this, and when he found out it was because he was Ash Ketchum's father, he was disgusted. Max felt as if he was involved in a sordid affair. The age gap and lack of consent was bad enough.

Max had found himself in continuous mood-swings. His self-esteem hit rock bottom. The painful sex and bruises made him ridden with guilt. He was irritable and intolerant to the rest of Team Rocket. He had no motivation to get out of bed, nor interest in pokemon anymore. He was waiting for everything to be over. He found it difficult to make decisions, especially as all the joy he had as a child had been sucked out of him. Max thought that if he killed himself, he would save him and his family a world of pain. But he knew that everybody was anxious and worried about him.

He was sick of Giovanni complaining that he spoke too slow or was too skinny. He would sometimes put things in Max's mouth to stop him talking about his constipation, pains and lack of energy. Overtime, Max refused to speak. He would just obey demands like a robot. Max's perfect dreams had been disturbed.

From a matter of months the blue cell had turned into a magnificent bedroom. From another person's eyes, the room appeared to be a beautiful and elegant, but to Max it was as dark and gloomy as ever. The memories have haunted him too much. He could see himself spending his last days in this room. He didn't want anyone else to see him in a restless manner. He could imagine everybody being disappointed in him.

"This is all my fault," he said to the broken boy in the mirror. "I should have said no. I should have died a long time ago."

Max had met Giovanni's other son, Silver. He was silent and avoided him like the plague. Max had tried earlier to make an effort to talk to him, but Silver refused to acknowledge him. Max never saw Silver again after Giovanni invited him to dinner. Max knew why, he was taking his father's attention away from him. Silver couldn't stand the fact that Giovanni was fixated at Max and not him.

Giovanni hurt Silver through neglect and he had hurt Max in every way, to the point of no return.

"I have a choice to die," Max muttered. "How should I die?"


	8. Two Bodies

The word was out. Silver was ashamed of himself for letting it all get this far. If he had reported it earlier, than justice could have been served. He couldn't undo his mistakes. His redemption was too late. Two bodies were found in a river in Fuchsia City. A body of a man and a body of a young boy. It was confirmed that the boy was sexually assaulted and raped before he was murdered. The man killed himself in regret by jumping over a brigde holding the dead boy in his arms. It was confirmed to be the missing boy, Max Maple and Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. No one knows what will happen to Team Rocker now. One may assume that one of the executives will now take the role as the boss of Team Rocket.

Caroline and Norman filed for divorce. The trauma of losing their son and the stress of their granddaughter had drove them apart. Ash and May decided that they would be better off if Mystique stayed with Delia in Pallet Town. They didn't want a terrible accident to happen to their daughter whilst they were off on their journeys. On the other hand, they only traveled for special occasions such as upcoming contests and battles.

Ash, May and Mystique shared Ash's old bedroom. Delia had taught May the basics in childcare. Most of the things that Caroline had forgot to mention. If May was honest, Delia was a brilliant grandmother. She was supportive, optimistic and she loved the clothes that Delia had knitted for Mystique. May was still getting the hang of knitting, but Delia's jolly nature inspired her.

"You know I'm glad we're living with mom," May told Ash. "After Max's death, my parents splitting up and Mystique being born, I think my life is going to get back on track."

"I know," Ash said with a smile on his face. "I don't know how we'd have gotten through this without mom." Pikachu tapped his head and flicked his hat away. "And you too Pikachu." He lifted Pikachu up in his arms and continued with, "I couldn't have gone through any of this without you either. You've been with me through the thick and thin."

Pikachu smiled.

"It's been two weeks since Max was found," May reminded Ash. She cradled Mystique in her arms as she said, "I think it's awful that we haven't arranged a funeral yet. Mom and Dad are focusing on their divorce. I wish it didn't all have to come to this." They watched the sun go out through the window. They lived through many. "At least Max isn't suffering anymore," May whispered.

"I hope Silver doesn't blame himself over this," Ash admitted. "None of this was his fault. He saved Misty and I'm grateful for that. He and Iris did everything they could to save Max."

"No wonder Iris is the champion."

Ash wrapped his arm around May and kissed her check. He gazed happily into May's eyes, then dazed down to Mystique. As one era ended, another begins. After everything had been said and done, they knew that everybody would be at pace. Max will be watching over them, praying for peace and waiting for the day that they see him in the next life.


End file.
